There Was a Reason
by Stella6
Summary: Following Emerald's victory at the Battle Dome, the Pokedex Holders celebrate at Professor Birch's Laboratory. After getting a call from her parents, Green wants to ask Red something. One-shot! LuckyShipping and minor FranticShipping.


**This is a story for someone on DeviantArt. It wasn't really a request, but I said I'd do it and I did. (That's a good reason, right?) And like every single other of my stories, I completely regret it. XD But I hope you like it anyway~**

**Also, in case you can't tell from (or did not read the summary), you need to know is that Green is the name of the girl in this story. If reading the name like this is going to cause you to have a stroke, please turn away now~**

* * *

The evening after Emerald had won his final Frontier Symbol, the Pokedex Holders, and Professor Oak gathered at Professor Birch's Laboratory to celebrate his achievement.

"Congratulations, Emerald!" they all cheered and held up glasses in a toast.

"Haha, thanks guys!" Emerald chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, then shrugged, "But it was nothing, really."

The others' eyes widened when they'd realized what he'd said.

"HEY!" they shouted.

"What's _that _s'posed to mean?!" Gold exclaimed. Emerald only laughed in response. Professor Oak clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He said. "I'm sure you've all been waiting to eat. Come, Professor Birch has set out a table." The Pokedex holders grinned.

"I'll take your hats and bags for you all." One of Professor Birch's aides said. They nodded in thanks.

"Hehe…I'll keep mine." Ruby said, holding onto his hat and hurrying past the others. The others looked at him in confusion.

"He's so _weird_!" Sapphire said, shaking her head.

After Green handed her items to Professor Birch's aide, she turned to follow everyone else. However, Professor Oak's voice stopped her.

"Oh…Green?" he said. Green turned to him.

"Yeah?" she said. Professor Oak pointed to Professor Birch on the other side of the room.

"You have a phone call." He said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Green said and went over to Professor Birch.

Meanwhile, the other Pokedex holders had gathered at the table.

"I still can't believe Senior Red lost!" Sapphire said in shock.

"Sapphire, the whole point was for _Emerald_ to win his final Symbol." Ruby said.

"I know that! But this is _Red _we're talking about!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well, I _was_ trapped in stone for two months, so I wasn't exactly in top condition." Red chuckled.

"I can't believe I got to see my seniors battle in person!" Sapphire said, clasping her hands together.

"I've never seen you act this way before." Ruby said, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting more like a_ girl_."

"If it's about battles, of cos' I will." Sapphire said, matter-of-factly, earning a few laughs from the group.

* * *

"Yeah…uh-huh….how are you guys doing?" Green was saying on the phone. "Yup, I will! Ok, love you, Mummy, Daddy! Bye-bye!"

Green placed the phone back onto the receiver. However, instead of going to join the others, she instead went the other direction.

Pika, who was curled up on the floor, twitched an ear as he heard Green walk past him. He opened his eyes and after looking at Green, then back at the other Pokedex holders, got up and followed after her.

He followed her around a corner and up a staircase that led directly outside to a somewhat small, yet spacious balcony.

Green went over to the ledge and just stared at the sky. It had already begun to get dark.

Pika stared at the brunette for a while before finally scampering over to her.

"_Pi?_" he said, tilting his head. Green noticed the electric mouse at her feet and grinned.

"Oh, hey, Pika!" She greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

The Pikachu turned to face the door, then looked back at the girl.

"Oh! Were you worried about me since I'm out here instead of with everyone else?" Green asked. Pika nodded.

"How cute!" she said and squatted down to the Pikachu. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Pika."

The Pikachu grinned happily.

"I just got a call from my parents. They're really grateful for what Red did to save them." Green said. "They said to thank Red for them, but I'll thank you, too, since you were a big help, too." She said, petting him on the head.

The Pikachu squealed in delight, however, when he looked up at Green again, she seemed to be staring in a trance.

"_Pi-ka?_" Pika said, waving his arms to get Green's attention.

"Oh!" Green said, snapping back into reality. "That's right; they wanted me to thank Red for them."

Green thought for a second. "Hmm…now how to get Red out here?"

"_Pika_?" Pika said, confused.

"Oh, well it'd probably be better to say something like this in private." Green explained. "If we went back by everyone else, it might take the attention away from the party."

The Pikachu seemed to understand.

"And I've got the perfect idea!" Green said. "So…Pika, wanna help me out?" she asked with a wink.

"_Pika?_" the Pikachu tilted its head.

* * *

"Look! I have a book all about you guys!" Sapphire exclaimed grabbing a book from off of a nearby shelf. She opened it up for the others to see.

"Geez, is this _all _you're gonna talk about?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"What's it ta _ya_?" Sapphire retorted.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STOP FLIRTING!" Emerald complained, waving his arms.

"_Flirting_?!" Sapphire and Ruby exclaimed, red faced.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby said.

"I'm not flirting with _him_!" Sapphire said.

"Emerald! Don't be rude!" Crystal scolded.

"Ruby's right, Sapphire." Professor Birch said, approaching the group. "Don't forget, we're supposed to be celebrating _Emerald_'s conquering of the Battle Frontier."

"I know that, Papa…" Sapphire somewhat mumbled. Professor Birch chuckled.

"Well then, why don't we talk about it over dessert?" he suggested.

"Dessert?!" Emerald exclaimed. Professor Birch grinned and pointed to a cake sitting on the table where they'd eaten.

"Let's go!" Emerald said. The Pokedex Holders got up to follow him, but Professor Birch stopped Red.

"Oh, Red?" he said. "Did you give my aide your belongings? He said your hat wasn't among the others'."

"Huh? I thought I did…" Red said, looking confused.

"Don't worry, I'll have him look around for it." Professor Birch said. "Why don't you go on and join everyone else?"

"Oh sure." Red said. The Professor nodded and walked off.

"_Did I sit it down somewhere?_" Red thought to himself, scratching his head.

As Red turned around, he nearly tripped over his own Pikachu.

"_Pii…_" the Pikachu said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry about that, Pika." Red said, "Say, Pika, have you seen my hat anywhere?" he asked, pointing at his head.

The Pikachu pointed towards a hallway and scampered in that direction. Red followed him to the staircase that led to the balcony. As he reached the top, he noticed Green standing by the ledge. He also noticed that Green was holding his hat.

"Green?" Red asked. "What are you doing up here? And…why do you have my hat?"

"Well," Green began, then turned around to face Red. "I just really wanted to see you again!" she said, grinning.

Red looked at her in confusion.

* * *

After receiving his hat, Red now stood by Green, staring over the balcony at the dark sky.

"So how come you're out here all by yourself?" Red asked her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just…been thinking." Green said, not looking at him.

"Thinking about what?" Red asked.

"It's about…what happened with on the Sevii Islands." She said.

"You mean about your parents?" Red asked. Green nodded.

"My parents called me a little while ago." Green said. "And they wanted to thank you for what you did to save them."

"They did?" Red said, rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed. "It no big deal, I'm just glad they're safe."

"_I figured you'd say something like that_." Green thought to herself.

"Well, that's what they wanted to say…but…_I_ wanted to say something, too." she said.

"Huh?" Red said.

"I wanted to apologize. For the pain you and your Pokémon went through." Green said, staring straight down. "If I hadn't have fainted, you wouldn't have had to endure all of that."

Red shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, Green. We're all fine now," he said, then turned to his Pikachu. "Right, Pika?"

"_Pika!_" the Pikachu cried out in agreement. Red nodded.

"Y'see?" he said. "Besides, it doesn't matter what kind of pain we had to go through. If it's to help one of our best friends, then we'll endure whatever it takes."

"That's…another thing I wanted to ask you about." Green said.

"Huh?" Red asked, confused.

"I've been thinking about what you said about what you said." Green said. "Do I even deserve to be classified as one of your _best_ friends?" Green asked, quietly. Red stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you be?" Red asked.

"Don't you remember when we first met?" Green asked. "After all those things I did, you'd still call me a best friend?"

"Green, that was _years_ ago. Those things don't matter now." Red said.

"But still: I stole your money, your badges, put you in danger with Team Rocket, gave you back _fake_ badges, and lied to you. And even though you always stayed to help me, I left you to battle by yourself most times." Green listed. "Even if that _was_ years ago, how could you say that _anyone_ who did _that_ to you is your best friend?"

Red was silent for a while. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"I could even see being just another friend." Green continued. "_That_ would make more sense to me. Why should someone like me be called one of your _best _friends?"

"Well, if you're gonna ask, I'll be honest." Red finally said. "Just like you're wondering this right now, I've also wondered, too."

Despite Green's previous statement, she was quite shocked at hearing Red's response, though she tried not to show it.

"I've wondered how I could call you a best friend after what you'd done in the past," Red said. "…and I finally came to a conclusion."

"You did?" Green asked. Red nodded.

"I realized that there was a reason." He said. Green looked confused.

"There was a reason: even though you stole my money and badges. Even though you lied and deceived me and left me to do your work for you, there was a reason why I kept protecting you."

"What was it?" Green asked.

"When I realized that you weren't _all_ bad, I decided that I had to protect you to keep you from putting yourself in danger. Whether it was by stealing or scamming, I didn't want you to get hurt." Red started explaining. "I especially realized it when I found out your past. I didn't want you to go back to acting that way."

"_Red decided to…protect me_?" Green thought.

"And besides all of those things in the past, you ended up changing for the better," Red said. "How couldn't someone who fights for the wellbeing of others not be considered a friend?" he grinned.

Green, not knowing how to respond, turned away slightly to look at the sky.

"But...you were wondering about how I can call you a best friend even after what you did in the _past_, right?" Red asked, smirking.

"Uh…yeah." Green said.

"Well…a best friend is someone who you're willing to protect and all of those times it the past, I felt that it was my duty to protect you." Red said. "So…maybe that's why I called you a best friend."

Green was speechless. She'd never known that Red felt so strongly about her and what happened to her.

"So…does that answer your question?" Red asked, awkwardly. He then noticed Green staring straight down.

"I guess it does...but...after what you just said, I can't believe I never realized...just how good of a friend _you_ are." she said.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"You cared so much way back then and even if you, _yourself_, didn't know why. While I…I could have cared less about…" Green stuttered out, before throwing her arms around Red, who stiffened a little in surprise.

"Thank you….Red…." Green said. Rather than say anything, Red merely returned the hug.

As Green slowly pulled back, she immediately met Red's eyes. Then, before Red knew what was happening, she suddenly pressed her lips against his cheek. Red's eyes widened in shock as she pulled away.

"Wh-What was that for?" Red asked, nervously. Green turned away slightly.

"That was…my parents' thank you…" she said, somewhat awkwardly.

"And…for everything else…" Green started saying, but she never finished. She turned back to face Red, removed his hat, and pressed her lips directly onto his. Red blushed, but despite his initial shock, kissed her back. A few seconds later, the two pulled apart, both with flushed faces.

Red, embarrassed and unsure of what to do, looked away, nervously.

"Are you okay, Red?" Green giggled.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." he said.

"You don't look fine." Green said, placing a hand on his forehead. Red blushed at her flirtatious attitude.

"I'm just...uh..." Red said, and looked through the door that led back inside. "I'm just hungry!" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Hungry?" Green asked.

"Yeah; they were about to have dessert before I came out here." Red said. Green smirked, though, luckily for Red, she went along with it.

"Then what are we doing standing around out here?" Green laughed, tossing Red's hat and grabbing his hand. "Let's go eat!"

"Wait, my hat!" Red said.

"You can come back for it!" Green laughed. "Come on, I haven't even eaten much yet!" she said, dragging the boy down the stairs.

Before leaving the balcony, Pika picked up Red's hat and placed it atop his own head, then turned and scampered behind the two trainers.

* * *

**I know this story was cliché, but I don't care! It was the only thing I could think of that would be a quick and somewhat easy One-Shot. And even then, my lack of creativity made this impossible, and I'm sorry it took so long. Also, I'm sorry that the ending sucked.**

* * *

**OK!**

**First things first: I have no idea if there is a balcony at Professor Birch's Lab. Nor do I know if there are hallways or stairs. I do know Professor Elm's does, so I thought that maybe all of them do. I even considered having the story take at Elm's lab for unexplained reasons, but even then, the balcony is pretty small.**

**Secondly, I do not know WHY I feel the need to have a balcony! When I thought this story up, there was a balcony before there was a specific location as to where it was (or even what the occasion was), so hopefully that answers that.**

**Thirdly: I DO NOT CARE if it's rather illogical to have a party at a Pokémon Laboratory. I thought about it being at the Frontier but I didn't know where they could hold a party. Having it in a facility wouldn't be okay since I'm sure people would be challenging them. Though it would have gotten rid of the dang balcony problem since the Frontier IS and island and looking out at the moon and crap would be easy: just go by a ledge or something. I also considered Birch's house, but that means Green is just wandering around other people's houses which means that she knows her way around their house despite just meeting them. Is this validated by being in the lab? Well…no. Buuut...I don't think things through! :D **

**Fourthly, I'm not really sure how much of Green's past Red knows about specifically, _however_, we are going to assume, for this story, that he at least knows about her life-style while living with the Masked Man~**

* * *

**So hopefully I have pointed all of the major flaws out so you won't have to. Though, please tell me about any spelling and grammar errors.**

**While I highly doubt it, I hope you like this little one-shot~ And if you do, or you don't, please review so I can know how I did. And thanks for reading~**


End file.
